When all the clans get Computahs!
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: Thunderclan is thrown into utter chaos once Starclan drops computers into the forest but the cats know the laptops as Computahs! Have fun reading my 1st warriors fic! Rated M for language!


Warriors- When starclan dropped laptops to the clans.

Disclaimer-I do not own Warrior cats. Erin Hunter does.

Firestar opened his computer he got on facebook and went to his page he saw Tigerstar had posted saying

"THASDUHASIDUASDIKMJRPEPWAPRE TODIEDAKDWDQUDAKS" Obviously this message had been Pounded to Firestar. (It says Prepare to Die kittypet!)

Firestar sent a message back saying "Prepare to die kittypet? dam Tigerstar you suck at spelling." Firestar laughed and decided to troll Sandstorm.

He typed "Hey Sandstorm i hate you you look like a storm full of sand Ugly bitch!" Firestar laughed even more and slammed the send button.

"Firestar?" was the reply.

Firestar stared at the screen blankly remembering he was in a chatroom with sandstorm.

"Uhhh Nothing sweetie!" Firestar typed.

"What! YOU TYPED HEY SANDSTORM I HATE YOU YOU LOOK LIKE A STORM FULL OF SAND UGLY BITCH!?" Sandstorm typed.

"Yes...?" Firestar typed.

"PREPARE TO DIE FIRESTAR!" Sandstorm typed

just then Sandstorm walked into firestars den and ripped him to shreds.

firestar held a gathering and renamed sandstorm to LethalLady.

(Just kidding)  
"Hey sandstorm.." Firestar typed.

"YOU HATE ME WAHHHH" Sandstorm typed.

"No i dont i was trolling." Firestar typed.

"Gooo awaayy!" Sandstorm replied.

"Fine." Was Firestars reply

so firestar got on sandstorms laptop and gave it a virus so she had to haz 0 laptop. BWAHAHHAA

"Hey whyz mawh computer actin funnah?" Sandstorm said suspiciously.

"I gave it a virus!" Firestar typed.

Somehow Sandstorm recieved the message got a pistol and killed herself.

From starclan Sandstorm typed.

"I killed mawhself" To firestar.

"What?" Firestar typed.

"I killed Mawhself!" Was Sandstorms reply.

"What!?" Firestar typed and said at the same time.

"I KILLED MY SELF!" was Sandstorms reply.

"Nooo- Wait waht?" Firestar said and typed at the same time.

"I killed myself." Was Sandstorms reply.

"Yay!" Was Firestars reply.

"Wait what?" Firestar typed.

*Sandstorm explodes*  
"Aaah. wahtever" Firestar types.

Firestar then got on minecraft and played that for a while got bored played roblox with whitestorm then got bored again and went to K-MART to buy Call Of Duty Black Ops so he could kill zombies.

When firestar got back he played black ops.

"Lets kill some zombies" Firestar said.

Firestar was surprised to find that he was playing with Tigerstar and Brambleclaw.

"Hey brambleclaw" Firestar typed through the in-game chat.

"Hey firestar..Oh and Less Chat more kill zombitchs!" Brambleclaw typed.

"Ok.." Firestar typed.

"I think ill buy a olympia" Firestar typed.

"Good for you Kittypet." Tigerstar typed.  
*Firestar buys Olympia in the game*

"Yeah take that zombo!" Firestar types.

"Uh-oh its wave 10000" Firestar chats.  
"So what?" Tigerstar chats.

"How long hav u been playing this?" Firestar types.

"Oh. about 4 days nonstop." Tigerstar and brambleclaw type.

"OMG!" Firestar types.

"What..?" Tigerstar types.

"IM DOWN! REVIVE ME!" Firestar says.

"No.." Tigerstar says.

"Yes!" Firestar says.

"YOU MADE ME GET DOWN BY CHATTING WITH YOU FIRESTAR!" Tigerstar typed.

"Aww fuck im down to." Brambleclaw types.

"Im going to kill you Kittypet.." Tigerstar types.

*Tigerstar comes to Firestars den and kills him with chainsaw*

"I killed him brambleclaw" Tigerstar types.

"But hes my leader!" Brambleclaw types.

"So?" Tigerstar types.

"So.. I dont want you to kill him!" Brambleclaw types.

"To late i pwnz him with mawh chainsaww" Tigerstar types.

*Brambleclaw and Tigerstar argue then start multiplayer match*

*Firestar joins multiplayer match*

"Heh." Firestar types.

"I thought i killed u Kittypet!" Tigerstar types.

"That was a hologram idiot" Firestar types.

"Noooo!" Tigerstar types.

*Match starts.*

"Im using Hax" Firestar types.

"No fair!" Brambleclaw and Tigerstar type.

"Yeah i have godmode and i can Flllyyyy and i has all gunz and infinite ammoz" Firestar types.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Brambleclaw and Tigerstar both type.

"MUAHAHHAHAHAH I IZ EVIL KITTAH!" Firestar types.

*Firestar ownz and pwnz Brambleclaw and Tigerstar 013827712387281 times in eveyway imaginable.*

"New rule!" Firestar types.

"What...!" Brambleclaw and Tigerstar type.

"I rename Brambleclaw to BrambleDick and Tigerstar to TigerShit!" Firestar types.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO" Tigerstar and Brambleclaw type.

"Just kidding! :P" Firestar types.

"Yu mean Kitah" Tigerstar types.

"I gav u computer a virus." Firestar types.

"What!? Mine? Are Brambleclaws?" Tigerstar types.

" :D yours. TROLLOLOLOLOL" Firestar types.

"Mine?" Tigerstar types.

"Yes Tigerstar has Keylogger,Trojan and evey other virus existent." Firestar types.

"O NOZZ ONONONONONONOONONONOONONONON ONONNOO!" Tigerstar types.

*Tigerstar has left the game*  
"BWHAHAHAHHAHA TROLOOLOLOLO" Firestar types.

"Your dead Firestar" Brambleclaw types.

"In the game are Real-Life?" Firestar types.

"Ummm... Look Behind you." Brambleclaw types.

*Firestar looks behind him and has epik starwars lightsaber fight with Brambleclaw and Brambleclaw cuts Firestars head off*

"I winz!" Brambleclaw types.

in starclan Firestar types "O noz! onoonoonon nononoonononono!" Firestar types.

"O YES! OYESYOYOESOOYEOSEOTYOESOYOEO YS!" Brambleclaw types.  
"Hey brambleclaw" Firestar types.

"What..?" Brambleclaw types.

"I gave ur computer a virus!" Firestar types.

"O NOOOZZ! ONONONO!" Brambleclaw types.

"BAWAHAHA I IZ EVIL KITAH!" Firestar types.

"U IZ ASSHOLE!" Brambleclaw types.

"SPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPASMPSA PSASPMSAAPSMASA[SAMSA[SAMSA[MSAMSAOAHDASJDASUIHASDIASDYA HDIA" Firestar types.

"O no dont spam!" Brambleclaw types. "Im allergic to spam!" Brambleclaw types.

"TO BAD!" Firestar types.

*Brambleclaw explodes*

"MUAHAHHA IZ EVIL KITAH!" Firestar types.

THE END OF WARRIORS WHEN ALL THE CLANS GET THERE OWN COMPUTAS!

Love it? Hate it? Review!

:D


End file.
